Sasuke's Mistake
by Blackjak345
Summary: Sasuke makes one of the dumbest mistake he could have ever made. Well Hinata forgive him or forget him? Sasuhina oneshot


**A/N: my cousin told me this funny story and I couldn't help myself! This has to be one of the longest thing I ever written in my entire life! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Space Jam( You'll understand later) **

It was a bright sunny morning in the city of Konoha. The birds chirped and sang happily, awakening all the citizen. All the people awoke with a smile and a yawn, all but one Hyuga female. Hinata slowly awoke with tired eyes, not just from sleep but from crying as well. Hinata looked down to see that her cell phone had over fifteen messages and missed calls. Hinata clicked the voice mail and listened carefully.

_"HInata it's me, Please pick up! I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry" _A deep voice said on her phone. Hinata knows that voice well. Its the voice of none other the the school heart throb Sasuke Uchiha. He is the most popular guy in her school, he's smart, handsome, a great athlete and her boyfriend for two years. Well, he was until he made a huge mistake. Hinata sighed and listened to the others _'Hinata, I don't want to lose you. Please answer your phone. Please Hinata...don't leave me' _Hinata could have sworn that she heard his voice crack. _'Was he crying?' _Hinata thought but quickly forgot that idea. From what Sasuke has told her many times, Uchihas never cry. Hinata slowly got out of bed and walked to go take a shower and get ready for school. Luckily Sasuke would leave her alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sighed while walking to her locker though the crowded hallways of her school. Konoha High was a pretty large school with long hallways and a large courtyard. Hinata once actually got lost in the school when she first transfared there. That was also the day that she firts met Sasuke. Hinata blushed hard at the memory.

_'Why did Big Brother Neji have to leave me so soon' Hinata thought while walking down a long Hallway full of lockers and rooms. _

_"I'm going to be late for my class on the first day" Hinata said with a frown. Hinata pulled out her schedule from the pocket of her black uniform skirt and then pulled out the map to the school. Hinata wondered how a school could be so big that you needed a map but shook it off. Hinata tripped and not only her schedule and map fell but the her lunch money as well. Hinata sighed and dropped down to get her stuff. Her eyebrow raised as two pair of black shoes came into her view. Hinata looked up and gasped as a extremely handsome boy with dark hair and eyes staring down at her. Hinata stuttered and quickly got up and smiled. _

_"Shouldn't you be in class pretty girl" He said in a smug tone. Hinata frowned. 'This guy doesn't seem to have a nice attitude' Hinata thought as she studied the stranger. He had on the proper school uniform, which consisted of a white button down shirt and black tie with black pants and shoes. _

_"W-Well, I 'm new to this school and I got l-lost" Hinata stuttered. the boy smirk widened. _

_"Let me see your schedule" Hinata slowly gave him her schedule. "Hn, looks like your heading my way huh pretty girl. Well follow me. by the way names Sasuke Uchiha" He said with a sigh. Hinata didn't like the way Sasuke was presenting himself. Hinata slowly followed the boy named Sasuke to the end of the hall. Neither speaking to each other. Once they were near the class Sasuke finally decided to speak. "So I guess I'll see you around" Hinata nodded. _

_"I-I guess so" Hinata said softly but gasped as her wrist was grabbed firmly. _

_"And by I guess I mean we will see each other around" Hinata blushed at how husky his voice. sounded. Hinata blushed then ran into the class room, knowing that Sasuke was smirking right behind her. _

_'But that was a long time ago' _Hinata thought while entering her first period class. Hinata quickly stop breathing as she saw Sasuke sitting in her seat. Hinata quickly evaded his eyes and walked over to her seat that he was accompanying.

"Hinata..." Sasuke quickly got out and tried to hug her but was stopped by Shino and Kiba, one of Hinata's best friends, went in front of the Uchiha with glaring stares.

"She doesn't want to speak with you" Kiba said with venom in his tone. "Back the hell off!"

Sasuke glared at the pair "She's my girlfriend so why don't _you _back the hell off!" Sasuke tried to push past the two but they were glued to the floor. "Move out of my way!" Sasuke jumped over the desk to the side of the two and jumped over to Hinata. "Please Hinata, I know what I did was wrong but I swear to you it will never happen again...just please forgive me" Sasuke held onto Hinata's hands.

Kiba glared "Forgive you? You cheated on her with Kin and you expect her to forgive you?" Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"It was only a one night stand I swear" Hinata looked away from him.

"Sasuke please..." Hinata said softly.

"No!" Sasuke whispered "I'm not going to be let you go" Sasuke tried to kiss her but stopped once more students came in. "I'll talk to you at lunch, okay?" Hinata didn't answer, she just couldn't talk to him. Sasuke sighed and walked down to his seat, which was next to Hinata's, and sat down waiting for Hinata to seat. Hinata looked at Kiba and Shino then sat down as well. for the rest of that class period, Hinata didn't look at Sasuke once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke looked over at Hinata then down at his desk _'Stupid why the hell did you do what you did? you hurt the girl that you love more then anything in the universe and now she hates your guts!' _Sasuke really had no idea why he did what he did. Was it for the sexual tension between Hinata and himself or was it just for the thrill. He didn't know but all he did know is that if he could go back in time he would change everything so that it would never happen again. He keeps going back to that night when he lost everything.

_Sasuke yawned as he sat down on a couch at a party that someone in his class was throwing. He really didn't want to go to tell you the truth. He would rather be with his girlfriend watching some stupid 80's movie but she was busy doing something with her church and Naruto came up at his house and asked him, forced him, to come with him to some party that he wasn't even enjoying. Sasuke looked over and saw Narutoon his phone, probably talking with Sakura, and sighed when he looked at the contacts on his phone and smirk once he found Hinata's name. He waited for Hinata to answer. 'Come on Hinata' Sasuke thought impatiently. Finally he heard his girlfriends voice. _

_"Hello" He heard his girlfriend's angel-like voice. _

_"Hey Hinata" Sasuke greeted "I'm so bored right now" he said, causing Hinata to giggle lightly, Sasuke loves to here her giggle. _

_" I know, I wish I could be there. What are you doing?" _

_Sasuke didn't want to tell her that he was at a party "I'm at home watching some old movie" He lied. _

_"Really what movie?" Hinata asked happily. _

_"Um...Space jam" He said on the top of his head. Hinata giggled. _

_"Space jam?" Hinata asked. "How is it" _

_"It's okay I guess. The cartoons are totally out acting Micheal Jordon" Sasuke joked. Hinata's giggle soon turned into a laugh. "So, hows church?" _

_"Its good. The decorations for the Christmas party are doing well. I wish you were here though" Hinata said sincerely. _

_"I wish you were here too" He said with a small blush. _

_"Oh Sasuke I-huh okay. Sasuke I have to go right now" Hinata said in a rush. _

_"Okay fine. talk to you soon" _

_"I love you" Hinata said softly. _

_"I love you too, bye" and after that they both hung up. Sasuke signed and decided to walk around the teenage filled house. He walked up the stares and shook his head as a two guys, obiviously drunk, were planning on mattress surfing down the stairs. Sasuke looked up and nearly vomited as he heard a bunch of moans and groans coming from the rooms upstairs. Soon Sasuke walked into a dark room. he turned on the light switch to see that the room had dark blue walls and a dark blue bed and desk. Sasukesat on the bed and looked at the time on his phone. Once he heard the door opening, he quickly looked up to see a girl, his age to be pursise, with long black hair. She had on a strapless black shirt with a black mini skirt and black heels. "What do you want Kin?" Sasuke glared at one of his many fangirls. _

_"You for starters" she siad while walking over to the Uchiha, not before locking the door first. She strattled ontop of Sasuke. _

_"Go away you slut" Sasuke pushed her off of him. _

_Kin smirk "Oh come on Sasuke" she said in a supposed to be cute voice but just sounded disgusting to his ears. "I know that the Hyuga girl isn't giving you any but I wouldn't mind" She walked over to Sasuke and slowly began kissing his neck. Sasuke swallowed hard. 'Why can' t I move?' he asked himself. "Don't you get tired of beating your meat when you could be having someone else do that for you" Kin smirked as she was unbuttoning his shirt then kissing his chest. _

_"G-Get off" Sasuke told her firmly yet weak. _

_"Oh Sasuke" Kin said when she reached the bulge in Sasuke's jeans. "Your body isn't telling me that" She said then unzipped his fly and pulled out his now erect penis. Her mouth hovered over it for a bit then slowly licked the tip, sending shivers up the Uchiha's spine. Sasuke knew that this shouldn't feel good and it doesn't but he just couldn't move. Kin smirked as she covered his dick with her mouth. Sasuke held back a moan as Kin's hot mouth sucked his throbbing member. Kin quickly unbuckled Sasuke's belt and pulled down his jeans and moved more of his dick into her mouth, moaning and giggling. Sasuke swallowed hard and tried to think of Hinata. 'Move damn it move!' he kept telling himself but his body just wasn't listening to him. Sasuke suddenly felt cool air hitting his penis then the sick warmth of saliva again. Kin moaned and moaned until finally Sasuke released into her mouth. Kin smirked as she swallowed his seed and climbed onto Sasuke, obviously not wearing underwear. She pushed Sasuke down onto the bed on his back and inserted his penis into her hot wet vagina. Kin moaned as she quickly began riding Sasuke. Sasuke, not being himself, held onto her hips as she rode him while making unattractive noises. Sasuke let out a moan by accident and cursed in his head as she smirked even wider and rode faster and faster Until Sasuke moved her under him and quickly began thrusting in her. _

_His thrust were hard and rough and he knew that he wasn't feeling anything from the sex but couldn't stop. Kin's moans filled the small room until Sasuke finally came inside her once more. Kin moaned as she came as well and smiled at the now guilty Uchiha. Sasuke quickly go off of the woman and pulled his pants back on. _

_"Don't talk to me ever or I swear!" Sasuke shouted_

_"Swear what Sasuke baby? I did you a favor"she grinned "And lets face it. That Hyuga girl wasn't going to fuck you anyway. At least you finally got some" _

_Sasuke glared hard at the dark haired woman" I swear you tell anyone about this and I'll_

_"You'll what? You don't have the fucking balls to do anything so shut the fuck up you pussy and come get some more" She said while crawling towards the Uchiha. Sasuke quickly thought about Hinata and pushed her off of him_

_"Just get the hell away from me you bitch!" Sasuke shouted and ran out of the room. He ran down the long stairs and searched for his blond friend. Once Sasuke found Naruto, who was still on the phone with Sasuke, and pulled him over to him. "We're leaving now!" Sasuke said in a deep tone. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused expression. _

_"Why?" Naruto asked but saw how Sasuke looked at him and nodded. While in the car Naruto noticed how Sasuke was shaking. "Hey Sasuke what's wrong" Naruto's widen when he saw that Sasuke's face was slightly wet. _

_"I-I did something really really wrong" Sasuke said darkly. _

Sasuke looked up to see that everyone was leaving. He turned to Hinata's desk but found it to be empty. Sasuke looked down and sighed then slowly got his books and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked to see Naruto and Sakura at his locker, both with disappointed faces.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said quietly. "Did you talk with Hinata yet?"

Sasuke looked away "Kind of. Kiba and Shino were there so that was a failed mission. I did apologized and told her that I wanted to talk with her at lunch but I'm not sure she's gonna be there."

"I still can't believe that you would make such a stupid mistake like that" Sakura said, clearly pissed. And who could blame her, Hinata and her have been friends since before Hinata moved to Suna for awhile.

"I know Sakura, I didn't know what came over me"

"Yeah well I do" Sakura muttered then turned away. Sasuke ignored what she said and sighed while combing his hair with his hands.

"I feel like a complete Jack-ass! What the hell was wrong with me?" He slid down to the ground and put his hands over his eyes. Nauto was surprised. _'Sasuke never shown this emotion before' _Naruto thought _'He must really love her' _

_Naruto's eyes widen once Sasuke was done with telling him about what happened between him and Kin. Naruto turned the car around and drove to the nearby park. Once he was there he got out of his car and roughly opened Sasuke's door then grabbed him by the collar. Next thing Sasuke knew he was on the cold grass with a bruised cheek. _

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?_ " _Naruto shouted "How the fuck can you do that to someone like Hinata, who hasn't done anything wrong to you?" Sasuke tried to get up but was punched one again by Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sasuke again and slammed his back on a tree. "Did you even fucking think about what Hinata would say when she found out?" _

_"Naruto...I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I don't know what to do" Sasuke said in a broken voice. Naruto sighed then let go of his cheating friend. "I don't know what to do" he repeated "I know I have to tell her but how do tell a girl that you said 'I love you'_ _to that you cheated on her with the school slut?" Sasuke tried hard to hold back tears but found it impossible to do so. Naruto looked at his broken friend with sad eyes and sat down next to him. _

_"Listen Sasuke, Hinata is a forgiving person. Just tell her that you made a huge mistake and that it would never happen again" Naruto said trying to cheer the boy up. _

_"What the hell do mean she'll forgive me? I cheated on her! I told her that I would never do anything to hurt her and now look. I just dug myself into this fucking deep hole!" Sasuke shouted. "I need to call her" Sasuke pulled outhis cell phone and quickly began calling his girlfriend. Finally Hinata answered. _

_"Yes Sasuke?" _

_"H-Hey Hinata, I just wanted to say that I love you so much" Sasuke said while trying to cover up his sniffs. _

_"Sasuke...is something wrong?" Hinata asked, a little worried. _

_"Well...promise you won't be mad" Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked at his friend with a worried look. _

_"Promise you that I won't get mad about what?" Hinata asked, even more worried. _

_"Please just promise!" Sasuke shouted, scaring both Hinata and Naruto. _

_"O-Okay I promise" Hinata asked. "Now what's wrong" _

_"Hinata I-" Sasuke was about to say it when Hinata interrupted him. _

_"Oh Sasuke I have to go again. Please Pastor let me help! I have to go right now." Hinata said quickly._

_"No! I have to tell you something right now!" _

_"Okay okay, tell me once I come to your house. Pastor I'll be right there! I have to go, love you bye" and after that Hinata hung up. _

_"No Hinata!" Sasuke shouted butshe hung up already. Sasuke growled and threw his phone, luckily Naruto caught it. "What the fuck am I going to do?" Sasuke shouted. Naruto looked down. _

_"Come on I'll take you home, so you can clear your head" Sasuke nodded and stumbled into Naruto's car. Naruto sighed then jumped in and drove to Sasuke's house. _

Naruto never could answer that question Sasuke asked him. How can you tell the girl you love that you slept with another woman? That has to be one of the hardest things a man or woman has to go though, telling the one they love the most that they betrayed their trust. Naruto has no idea how he would handle it if Sakura told him that she cheated on him with another guy. he honestly didn't know. Naruto looked over at his friend and sighed.

"She'll show" Naruto said with a hopeful smile.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know that Hinata loves you and that if there was any chance of fixing your relationship then she would gladly do it" Sasuke looked over to Sakura, who was still not looking at him, then at Naruto. Sasuke nodded and got up.

"Thanks Naruto" Sasuke said then walked, with new found hope. Sakura looked over to Naruto with a confused expression.

"Do you really think that Hinata would forgive him?"

I don't really know Sakura but I hope so because those two couldn't live without each other" Naruto said truthfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sighed while looking around the cafiteria for her possibly ex-boyfriend. Hinata didn't know what she was going to do. Should she take him back or should she give up on him. She still remembers that day when he told her that he slept with Kin.

_Hinata was being dropped off at Sasuke's by her older cousin Neji. Neji and Sasuke never were the best f friends but they still try to tolerate each other for Hinata's sake. _

_"Thank you for dropping me off Big Brother" Hinata hugged her cousin as soon he drove in the drive way. _

_"I'll be out here if you need me" Hinata nodded and walked out of the car and knocked on the Uchiha's door. She hasn't spoken to Sasuke in a few weeks and she was staring to get worried. 'what if he is upset that I couldn't make it to his house when I was decorating for the Christmas party?' Hinata thought. She smiled as the door was opened by Sasuke, who looked surprised that she was there. _

_"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, his eyes tired. He looked like he hasn't eaten in weeks and his hair was messy and undone. faint bags could be sen under his eyes, worrying Hinata even more. _

_"Well, I wanted to surprise you. Did I come at a bad time?" Hinata was about to apologize when she saw Sasuke smirk weakly. _

_"No it's fine, actually I wanted to talk to you about something anyway" Sasuke said while not looking at Hinata. Hinata when in to kiss Sasuke but he turned his so she ended up kissing his cheek. Hinata wondered why he didn't want to kiss her but shook it off and followed him to his living room couch. Hnata's confusion only increased when she noticed that Sasuke still wasn't looking at her. _

_"Sasuke I'm sorry that I didn't come to your house last time but-" _

_"Hinata, remember when I asked you to promise me that you wouldn't be mad at me?" Sasuke said in low tone. Hinata nodded slowly. "Please keep that promise" Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hands._

_"Sasuke...what's wrong-" _

_A few weeks ago...when you were at that church thing, I wasn't at home watching Space Jam. I was at a party with Naruto. That was the place where I called you" Sasuke started. _

_"That's all? Sasuke I don't mind you going to a party without-" Hinata smiled at him but found that he wasn't finished. _

_"That's not all" Sasuke stated softly. "After I called you I went upstairs and and into some random room, to try and relax but...Kin came in and began rubbing herself on me. I tried to shake her off but...she wouldn't leave and we...w-we...had sex." Hinata's eyes widen and her heart stopped for a second. _

_"W-What...?" That was all Hinata could say at that time. _

_"H-Hinata, please forgive me! I promise it was a one time thing and it won't ever happen again!" Sasuke tried to hug Hinata but she quickly pushed him away. _

_"A one time thing? How can you say that like its nothing!" Hinata shouted with tears rushing down her cheeks. "What about when you told me that you would never cheat or do anything to hurt me? Was that a lie too!" _

_"Hinata...please! I know I made a mistake and I'm willing to pay any price just...don't leave me" Sasuke said while holding Hinata tightly, though she was struggling to get out of it. "Please Hinata!" _

_Hinata pushed Sasuke off of her and ran out of the house. Hinata ran down the stairs outside his house and jumped into Neji's car. _

_Neji looked at Hinata with a confused look "Hinata what's wrong?" Hinata looked at him with tearful eyes. _

_"Just drive!" Neji flinched at how broken her voice sound and drove off with her in the passengers seat. Hinata looked back to see Sasuke at his door with a saddened face. 'Sasuke' Hinata thought with teas still falling from her eyes. _

Hinata sighed and walked over to the table that sheusually sits at. Her blond-headed friend smiled cheerfully as Hinata walked over.

"Hey Hinata" Ino said with a hug. Hinata smiled.

"Hey Ino." Hinata said softly. Ino and Hinata sat down and quickly began talking.

"So by the look on your face I guess the rumors are true. Sasuke slept with Kin" Ino's voice lost its cheer and was replaced with anger. Hinata looked down and nodded "That ass-hole! I can't believe he has the nerve to do what he did and with the school slut!" Ino said while punching the table. Soon Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend, walked up next to Ino with a confused and tired expression.

"Ino, what is with the yelling?" Shikamaru asked while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Ino blushed and turned her had slightly to him.

"I'm just mad at what Sasuke did to Hinata!" Shikamaru turned to Hinata, who was blushing lightly.

"So he really did sleep with Kin, huh?" Hinata nodded shyly. Shikamaru sighed "Great now I have to get my hands dirt by beating the shit out of Sasuke" Ino and Hinata looked at Shikamaru with widen eyes. Shikamaru looked at them and sighed again "Hinata is a friend of mineand if someone hurts her then I have to hurt them. Its common knowledge" Hinata smiled at Shikamaru.

"T-Thank you Shikamaru but violence won't solve anything" Hinata said to the, still unconvinced, Nara. "I'm actually thinking about talking to him as soon as he gets here" both Ino and Shikamaru looked at Hinata like she grew a second head.

"To break up with him, right?" Ino asked.

"I-I...don't know" Hinata said truthfully. She knew that she loved Sasuke with all her heart and would never want to be without him but...what if he strays again?

"Just remember Hinata, once a cheater always a cheater" Ino looked over and her face quickly turned into a scowl. "Sasuke..." Hinata turned and blushed as Sasuke walked in and at don next to her.

"Hey Hinata" Sasuke went to kiss her but she stopped him by putting her hand on his mouth. Sasuke nodded and looked down at his food.

"Well, look who it is" Ino glared at Sasuke" Shouldn't you be with your whore Kin right now?" Sasuke glared at the blond.

"Ino this has nothing to do with you" Sasuke said darkly.

"When it comes to Hinata, yeah it does" Ino got up in Sasuke's face. Shikamaru touched Ino's shoulder.

"Ino, lets let them talk alone" Ino was about to protest but sighed and quickly walked away. Shikamaru got up but stopped in front of Sasuke. "Listen here Uchiha, if you hurt Hinata again...I'll back sure you won't be able to walk again, got it" the normally lazy Nara said with a threatening tone. Sasuke was surprised to find the Nara threatening him. Out of all the people Hinata was friends with, he never would have known that the Nara would be the one to want to fight him. Sasuke nodded and watched as Shikamaru walked out of the cafeteria. Sasuke turned to Hinata and gave a heavy sigh.

"Hinata...I don' know how to really make you forgive me for what I did" Sasuke started "But to say that I swear that I will never ever do what I did again. I know you still won't ever forgive me for what I did but please try to" Sasuke looked deep into Hinata's lavender eyes. God how he loved those eyes, the way they look at you like she's seeing the real you and not the fake image that people always have on.

"Sasuke...I want to forgive you but...I don't want to be hurt again. I just feel that we need some time off from each other.

Sasuke shook his head "But I don't want time off Hinata. I want to be with you not Kin, not anyone, just you!" Sasuke said loudly butnot loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear. Hinata got up and threw her food in the trash.

"Sasuke I'm sorry" Hinata said softly. Sasuke didn't want time off from Hinata, he didn't want her sorries when its not her fault, he wanted her and no one else, so he did what he could do. He got down on both of his knees and begged.

"Please Hinata!" He shouted loudly, causing everyone to look at him. "I don't want to be without you Hinata. You are the only one who can make me cry like this! I love you and no one else!" Sasuke shouted as tears fell from his eyes. Sasuke crawled closer to Hinata and hugged her knees, rubbing his head in her leg "Please" Sasuke whimpered and continued to say please, not caring on who sees. Hinata looked down with a hug blush on her face. Hinata smiled and helped Sasuke up.

"Sasuke..." Hinata smiled and kissed Sasuke passionately on the lips. Sasuke quickly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her possessively. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sasuke looked into Hinata's eyes and took her by the hand then led her out of the cafeteria. "Sasuke, where are you taking me?" Hinata asked with confusion written on her face.

"An empty classroom" Sasuke said plainly, though his voice was still slightly cracked, Hinata looked up with a blush on her cheeks. Sasuke smirked as he found an abandoned classroom that looked like it hasn't been used in years. Sasuke grabbed Hinata and passionately kissed her again while locking the door. Hinata didn't know what to do so she just gave into the kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and moved near the large desk in the front of the classroom. Sasuke's hands soon moved from her around her waist to the outer part of her thigh, causing Hinata to gasp. Sasuke took this as an opportunity and quickly entered his tongue into her mouth. Hinata was surprised by the invading tongue but played along and moved her tongue with his. Hinata moaned as Sasuke laid her on top of the desk then moved his mouth from her lips to her neck.

"S-Sasuke..." Hinata said in a lust filled tone.

"Please Hinata, let me show you how much I love you" Sasuke said in between kisses"I want to sow you just how much you mean to me" Hinata nodded and allowed Sasuke to continue exploring her body. Sasuke's moved to clumsily unbuttoned Hinata's white button shirt. Hinata's heart was accelerating, this was so new to her and she wasn't sure if she was up for it but the trusting look in Sasuke's eyes eases her a bit. Sasuke quickly pulled off Hinata's bra and slowly began nibbling on her large breast. His hand moved over to her other one and gently began pinching and rubbing her now erect nipple. Hinata blushed as pleasure shot through her body. Sasuke moaned while he was licking her nipple then switched to the other breast. Hinata grabbed onto Sasuke's hair and firmly took hold of it. Sasuke looked up and kissed Hinata as he removed her wet underwear. Sasuke looked into Hinata's eyes as he pulled out his herd member from the confines of his black dress pants. "Hinata...this will hurt but trust me, okay?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Hinata smiled as she unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt and began kissing his chest gently. Hinata looked up and smiled.

"I trust you Sasuke" Sasuke nodded as he pulled Hinata's skirt up slightly then slowly inserted his member into her hot wet core. Hinata flinched as she quickly grabbed onto His back. Sasuke immediately stopped and started at Hinata with a worried expression. Hinata nodded and whispered in his ear that he could continue. Sasuke nodded and continued going inside her. Hinata bit her lip to try to control her screaming. Sasuke groaned as He ripped though her barrier and fully filled her. Sasuke slowly began to move out then back in. Hinata moaned as he began to slowly thrust within her. "O-Oh Sasuke..." Hinata whispered, sending chills up Sasuke's spine. Sasuke's thrust became faster and faster while Hinata's whispers of his name became louder and louder but still whispers.

"H-Hinata..." Sasuke said while thrusting into Hinata slightly rougher, causing him to dig his nails into the desk. Hinata's nails dug into Sasuke's back but Sasuke was too lost to realize or feel it. Sasuke knew that this moment with Hinata is how sex was supposed to feel. The feeling of both him and Hinata uniting together was what he should feel, not that sickly feeling when he and Kin had sex. Hinata felt something build inside herself and groaned as she came over the edge. Hinata's orgasm.

O-O-Oh!" Hinata moaned

"Oh Hinata!" Sasuke groaned as he spilled his seed deep within her. Sasuke and Hinata rode their orgasms together, both not wanting it to end.

"I love you Sasuke" Hin said in between breaths.

"I love you too Hinata" Sasuke said then kissed her gently on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Sasuke were holding each other while laying on the desk, Hinata without her underwear and bra and Sasuke's penis laying limb out of his pants and his shirt unbottomed.

"Hey Hinata..." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes Sasuke?" Hinata answered.

"I'm sorry for wat I put you though" Sasuke apologized.

"Sasuke, as long as it will never happen again, fogrgive you" Hinata kissed him on the lips. "We btter head back before they start to worry" Hinata said while getting up and looking for her bra and underwear. Sasuke nodded and put his member back into his pants and re-buttomed his shirt. Hinata put on her undergardments and moved to the door. Sasuke wrapped his arms arund Hinata and sighed.

"When school is over do you want to come to my house?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay" Hinata smiled and kissed him on the lips. Hinata then opened the door then they both walked ut hand in hand.

"But can we stop at the hospital first" sasuke asked.

Hinata lookd up at him with a confused look "Why?"

Sasuke sighed "Because Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and your sister are going to beat me up after school" Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Don't worry, I have ointment in my locker" Sasuke's eye brow raised.

"Why do you have ointment in your locker?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata smiled "Because I had a strong feeling that this was going to happen" Hinata said softly.

Sasuke blushed "The sex?"

Hinata quickly shook her head "No, the beating after school" Sasuke sighed and nodded . Hinata hugged Sasuke's arm "But it was a nice surprise" Sasuke smiled, surprising Hinata, and kissed her lightly.

"Anytime Hinata" Sasuke said with a smirk.

**A/N: I know that Sasuke sounded really needy and everything but I jut really wanted to have at least need story where Sasuke cries! Just to let you know this is not the story I was talking about but sort of a practice session for the real thing. I just want to thank all of the people who took the time to read this really long one shot lemon and hope that you enjoyed it! **


End file.
